1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device that performs color display using a color polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid crystal display device, one is known that comprises a color polarizing plate to exhibit a polarizing function for light of a wavelength band other than a specific band in a visible light band and that performs color display by means of wavelength light transmitted through the color polarizing plate (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-255327).
The conventional liquid crystal display device comprising the color polarizing plate can, however, perform simple two-color display using one of white and black, and color display via the color polarizing plate.